This Is Our Ouran Fair (Remake)
by smaugwithablog
Summary: The host club failed and Tamaki has departed to France with Éclair. But is that really what he wants? What will become of the host club now? AU remake ending because I thought the actual ending sucked. Tamaki x Haruhi ship alert.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi stood there breathing heavily. Kaoru cradled Hikaru in the grass, soothing him and trying to help him with his injuries. She finally realised what she had to do. She had to rescue Tamaki Suoh. She was not about to let him get swept away by some French bitch.

Haruhi pulled the annoying extensions from her short, boy-like hair and ripped off the horrid, frilly 18th century style French dress. It's not like she was stripped bare, she was covered by her thin dressing gown underneath. It was way easier to manoeuvre in than the puffy dress, so why not?

Hikaru and Kaoru were calling for Haruhi, but she barely registered it. She had one thing on her mind: Tamaki.

With a snap of the reins, the horse took off and she was speeding down the road in the beaten down carriage. Faster and faster, she had to catch up to Tamaki and Éclair.

"This is reckless, Haruhi!" a voice sounded in her head. "I can't have my little girl getting hurt, slow down!"

With a start, Haruhi recognised the voice as Tamaki's. Instead of slowing down as the voice in her head begged, she went faster. Snapping the reins she sped up more.

Haruhi could now see tailights up ahead. The car! She urged the horse to go faster.

The horse sped up, only to go over a huge hole in the road. This time, as the horse fell, the yoke completely snapped and the carriage broke apart into splinters of wood.

Haruhi was tossed out like a rag doll, crashing hard into the hard ground. Her shoulder was jarred painfully.

She lifted her head, which was ringing from the impact of her fall, and groaned as she watched the terrified horse gallop away into the trees.

Her only hope of catching Tamaki was now gone. Curling up into a ball on the hard earth, she shed a single tear, and then began to weep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shhh, she's waking up!"

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open. Huh?

How come the host club members were all standing around her bed?

Honey Sempai shrieked, "Haruhi's awake!" Throwing his arms around her he began to cheer.

"Yay! yay! yay! Haru-chan's okay!"

"Um, Sempai, I appreciate the enthusiasm but please, let me actually get up!"

A bit disorientated, she shook her head. Scanning her surroundings, she noticed that one only person was missing: Tamaki.

Oh yeah. Yesterday.

Haruhi blinked back tears. "Is- is he gone?"

Kyoya looked at her with his usual cool expression, but this time she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. He swallowed and said, "Tamaki is gone. Unfortunately, even with the help of Honey-Sempai we were overwhelmed when they called in reinforcements. His plane was unable to be stopped."

Honey burst into tears. "I'm sorry Haru-chan! Pease don't hate me, I tried to get them all, I really did!"

Seeing Honey cry made it even harder for Haruhi to hold in her own tears. "It's okay, Sempai, it wasn't hour your fault."

"Bu-"

He was cut off by Mori's deep voice. "Mitskune."

Even Mori, who always wore an impenetrable poker face, looked sad. With one graceful movement of his powerful arms, he scooped up Honey and set him on his shoulders where he buried his face into Mori's dark hair.

"So what happened last night? How'd I get home?" Haruhi asked.

This time it was Kaoru who answered. "Well Hikaru and I stared to worry after you'd been gone for two hours, so we called the host club to come help us find you."

Hikaru, who was now wearing a cast on his arm, took over. "We found you about a mile away out cold next to the broken carriage. Then we brought you home and you've been asleep ever since."

Haruhi scratched her chin. "Hmm... I guess I fell asleep after the crash." Her vision began to blur. "He got away and it's all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault," the twins reassured her.

"Will... will we ever see him again?" Haruhi whispered.

Kyoya shook his head. "I'm sorry."

A single, silent tear made its way down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki gazed out the tiny porthole window in the luxury first class section of the airplane. He shifted slightly in the black leather seat, causing it to squeak. Éclair's glossy, chestnut head rested on his shoulder.

Tamaki sighed. He was on the way to see his own mother whom he hadn't seen in years! So why did he feel so... sad? It felt as if a weight was pressing down on his chest, burying itself right into his heart.

He was startled when he heard a voice suddenly interrupt his inner thoughts. Tamaki turned his head towards the aisle to see a stewardess waiting with a loaded cart. He felt the weight bury itself further into his heart as he looked at the stewardess. She had a short, brown pixie cut and big brown eyes that sparkled. In her baby blue uniform, she reminded him painfully of someone else.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" he stuttered. He looked at her name tag. Yumiko.

Yumiko smiled. "Would you like any champagne?"

Tamaki was in the midst of politely saying no when Éclair lifted her head suddenly and said, "Two glasses, please."

Yumiko filled two glasses with the pale, yellow liquid and set one on both of the small wooden tables in front of the luxurious leather seats.

As the stewardess rolled the cart away, Tamaki's eyes followed after her. She really reminded him of Haruhi.

"Looks familiar to you?" Éclair asked with a slight sarcastic lilt.

Tamaki ignored her question. "Thanks, but I really didn't want any."

Éclair held a long, slender finger to his lips and shushed him. "Come on, have some fun. Why don't we celebrate? You get to see your mother and we're getting married! What more could you want?"

What did he really want? Tamaki wasn't so sure he even knew anymore. Did he make the right decision?

As Yumiko passed by again, Tamaki reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside was a picture of the host club. The club that he knew thought him an incompetent fool who only embarrassed them. His eyes fell upon Haruhi's small, round face and big brown eyes.

His "baby girl". These feelings he had for Haruhi, they were nothing more than fatherly affection, right?

Éclair set down her glass of champagne and narrowed her eyes. She snatched the wallet from Tamaki's hand.

"I thought you departed from those host club imbeciles," she hissed. Softening her tone, she said softly, "They don't really care about you. Let them go, Tamaki."

Tamaki sighed. "You're right."

To himself he added, "It's not like they'll be missing me very much anyways."

Éclair smiled smugly and laid her head back down on Tamaki's shoulder. "I love you, Tamaki Suoh."

Tamaki remained silent. He wasn't so sure he could say the same in return.


End file.
